darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Artifact
Artifacts are items from the past left around the world which War can collect. Artifacts can be traded to Vulgrim for currency Souls. On the map these artifacts appear as a green cross and ingame they look like a small dark floating symbol surrounded by a green glow. There are three types of artifacts giving a total of 27. Soldier Artifacts There are 20 Soldier artifacts worth 500 Souls each. When all have been traded in Vulgrim gives War a Lifestone Shard. 'Locations' #'The Crossroads' - On the Western side of the map. Run around the side of the Library and look to the left and you'll see a stairway leading down. Go down the stairs and you'll see a lake. The artifact is at the bottom. #'The Crossroads' - (Shadowflight needed) It's in the big library looking room with the two broken walkways. You have to jump from one broken walkway to the other using Shadowflight. (Or you have to double jump from the edge of the walkway to the other walkway) #'Choking Grounds' - As soon as you get outside, veer to the right. You'll see the cemetery and 3 large coffins. You can pull / drag the middle one and it'll reveal an underground layer. It's right down there. #'Choking Grounds' - There's another narrow staircase leading down for this one as well. You'll have to fight a bunch of mobs first. You'll see it on the opposite side. #'The Broken Stair' - It's not far from the end of Choking Grounds. Drop down into a pit & cross the broken roadway. It's right there on the right. #'Twilight Cathedral' - After the statue falls, a pit is created. Drop down into the pit, and use the beams on the side to get to the Demonic Growth . (There's a climbable wall) You have to climb all the way up, since the artifact is in the air. #'Twilight Cathedral' - It's in the room with the rotating bridge. Glide down to the ledge that's on the right side. The Artifact is easy to spot. #'Drowned Pass' - It's close to Vulgrim but you have to swim for it. It's in the house with the submerged first floor. You have to swim all the way to the 2nd floor and will see it by 3 windows. #'Drowned Pass' - You have to swim under a waterfall to the water's edge, then you have to enter a small cave. #'The Hollows' - In the room beyond the red crystal barrier, dive into the water next to the casket & swim to the bottom. #'The Hollows' - It's at a dead end area behind the 3rd platform lift. Jump and glide to it. #'Dry Road' - It's in the pipe at the top of the room. #'Dry Road' - It's on the rubble's upper level on a cliff at the area's south edge. #'The Ashlands' - After you enter the underground tunnels, you land in a underground lake. Dive to the bottom, you'll see it down there. #'The Ashlands' - It's in the cave before Vulgrim's location. Dive into the water and swim around. You'll eventually see it. #'Iron Canopy' - You have to climb a broken platform to where the stairs end. Once you get to the top, you can see the artifact on a ledge on the other side. Now go glide towards it. #'Iron Canopy' - As you defeat Silitha and fall 2 levels the artifact will be in the middle floor. Use the "Flight Stone" to reach it. #'The Black Throne' - It's in a corner near a casket on the floor. Use Voidwalker to move between. #'The Black Throne' - In the water, it's close to the 3rd tower. Swim down to get it. #'The Ashlands' - After you obtain Ruin, ride to the cliff east of the three connected mining towers to find a soul current. Take the current to up to the ledge. Climb up the demon grown of the cliff wall and the artifact is at the top. Champion Artifacts There are 6 Champion Artifacts worth 1000 souls each. When all have been traded in, Vulgrim gives War a Lifestone Shard. 'Location' #'Twilight Cathedral' - It's way up in the corner of a room. Where you can jump onto a soul current to reach it. #'The Hollows' - Go back to the pump room after you drop the spire & flood the chambers. Swim down to the northern pipe and look up. #'The Choking Grounds' - On the way to Choking Grounds from the Broken Stair, there is a ice barrier. Break it open for the piece. #'Iron Canopy' - On top of the room where the movable platform with bombs on it. #'Scalding Gallows' - In the room where the giant fan is. Hop on the blade and look for a gap on the wall under the blade. As the blade goes past it, jump off and glide into the gap. As you float, find the orange chain grip and fire your Abyssal Chain then jump into the ledge. #'The Black Throne' - On the last beam of the last room, there is a floating rock with 3 ports in it, two on it's side, one on the top. Boost the top and it should fling you to it. Overlord Artifact There is one Overlord Artifact; when it is traded in Vulgrim gives War a full Wrath Core along with 5000 Souls. 'Location' #'The Ashlands' - To find the Overlord Artifact, go the area where there are three drill towers in a row. Get to the top of the middle of the three towers, the one where War shut down a drill when going through the Ashlands. Use the Abyssal Chain gained in the Iron Canopy to cross to the roof of a neighboring tower, shutting down its drill. War can then drop down and grab it. Artifact Walkthrough Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Darksiders 2, some of the demons in the past Black Stone are called Legion Soldiers and Legion Champions, suggesting that Samael's soldiers were the ones the artifacts were given to. Samael himself may once have possessed the Overlord artifact. Category:Gameplay Category:Darksiders Collectibles